


Like Puzzle Pieces, We Fit Together

by lucdarling



Series: More Than A Game [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/pseuds/lucdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have more in common with each other than anyone thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Puzzle Pieces, We Fit Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/3266.html?thread=1855938#t1855938) at avengerkink.

Pepper and Natasha come together after the assassin was recalled to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s side. They go for drinks and move past frosty politeness (Pepper was so angry when she learned the truth about her assistant.) to something more. (Natasha's hand was warm on her arm and her lips left a perfect imprint on Pepper's neck.) The two navigate what it means to have someone waiting but they don't do the domestic scene like Tony has fallen into with Steve; there's never enough time for that since Natasha is often called away on side-missions for Director Fury after the Initiative has been placed on downtime.

Natasha is distant once S.H.I.E.L.D. finds the Winter Soldier. Her face is closed off and all Pepper can do is hold the woman close and think up strategic plans for what will come after. She wants exclusivity but the history between Natasha and James is something she can't fight. Pepper isn't expecting to meet James Barnes and fall in love. (He's old fashioned yet rough around the edges, it's a contrast to the slow burn and calculated emotions of her female lover.) Pepper is surprised that she is the one to suggest it first and Natasha asks her again and again if this is what she wants. After the first time, Pepper can't imagine anything else.

James is gentle with her in a way he never is with Natasha. His metal arm cradles Pepper's head as he thrusts into her, the warm flesh of the other arm roaming across her skin. He takes his time, mindless of her moans for more while Natasha watches them with tender eyes no-one else sees. Pepper lies to the side, sated and watches him with their lover. Their motions are fierce and familiar, history written in their scars and the murmured Russian that Pepper doesn't yet understand. (They are teaching her their language. It is one more thing that separates them from the rest.)

Everyone thinks Pepper is the pure one, the one who remains unsullied with clean hands. They whisper Pepper makes her bed with murders. Everyone forgets she is one too. There is a reason the three of them work so well together.


End file.
